bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
White
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is an experimental Hollow used by Sōsuke Aizen many years prior to his defection from Soul Society. It was created based on a Shinigami's soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 4 Appearance White is an almost completely black Hollow. It has a white mask,Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 3 and its light colored hair reaches down to the middle of its back. It has two long, forward-pointing horns protruding from the sides of its head, and its Hollow hole, located in its upper chest, is filled in. It has two blades in place of its forearms.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, page 17 Personality White exhibits a cold, calculating personality. Like most Hollows, it acts entirely on instinct, and always chooses the weakest victims in the battlefield. It did not respond when questioned by Isshin Kurosaki. During their fight, Isshin noted it felt like he was fighting something more akin to a Shinigami rather than a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, pages 12-15 History Some time ago, White was created from the souls of many Shinigami as part of Sōsuke Aizen's research.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 13 It killed a number of Shinigami in Naruki City, prompting 10th Division Captain Isshin Shiba to investigate.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, pages 13-14 When Isshin tried to lure it out by exerting large amounts of Reiatsu, White attacked two nearby Shinigami before confronting Isshin.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 15-17 As it fought with Isshin, another Shinigami approached. Turning its attention to the new arrival, White fired a Cero at him before resuming its battle with Isshin. After the captain released his Shikai and was attacked by Aizen, White, continuing to exchange blows with him, lost one of its arms. When Masaki Kurosaki attacked it, White, avoiding her attacks while charging towards her, bit her shoulder before she fired a Heilig Pfeil through its head.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 6-17 Having been severely wounded by this, White self-destructed, forcing Isshin to shield Masaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 4-7 But despite its apparent demise, by biting Masaki and destroying itself, White had already chosen her as its target for Hollowfication, achieving its final "transfer" stage.Bleach manga; Chapter 534, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 533, page 9 Having entered her soul, the day after the battle it starts to Hollowfy her, putting her at risk of Soul Suicide.Bleach manga; Chapter 534, pages 9-18 However, by utilizing a special Gigai invented by Kisuke Urahara, Isshin was able to link his soul to both Masaki's soul and White, suppressing her Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 11-17 White's influence would later be passed onto Ichigo Kurosaki, fusing with his Shinigami powers and becoming his Zanpakutō - Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 13 Powers and Abilities Immense Speed: White is extremely fast, sneaking behind two unseated Shinigami and decapitating them before they even registered its presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 16 White's speed allows it to keep up with and pressure a captain and Shunpo expert like Isshin Shiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 8 Enhanced Strength: White possesses great strength. When Isshin pinned down its arm, White launched him into the sky, destroying much of the ground around them.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 8 Enhanced Endurance: Even after losing its left arm, White remained able to pressure an injured Isshin in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 12 Enhanced Durability: White is a very durable fighter. Its bladed arms repeatedly withstood clashing with Engetsu without showing any signs of damage until Isshin released his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 12 Immense Spiritual Power: White's Reiatsu is powerful enough to visibly intimidate Isshin Shiba, a Shinigami captain. According to Sōsuke Aizen, White should be able to easily defeat any Shinigami captain armed with Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 4 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Using the bladed appendages on the ends of its arms, White held its own against Isshin Shiba, a known master swordsman.Bleach manga; Chapter 531 Cero: White can fire a Cero''Bleach'' Manga, Chapter 531, page 16 powerful enough to obliterate an average Shinigami without a trace.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 12 Even Isshin, a captain-level Shinigami, was afraid of getting hit by it.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 13 Self-Destruct Mechanism: If White is severely wounded, the matter in its Hollow hole expands, followed by a massive explosion, which can heavily wound a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 4-6 According to Kaname Tōsen, the use of this mechanism indicates that White has reached its final "transfer" stage.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, page 9 Hollowfication Venom: White is capable of transmitting a venon that induces Hollowfication in its victims. However, the toxin in the venom is so powerful that even Gotei 13 soldiers cannot survive it, let alone ordinary souls.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, page 16 Soul Infiltration: Much like Asauchi, White is composed of the souls of many Shinigami. Because of this, in addition to being able to Hollowfy others, White is capable of entering the soul of an individual and fusing with their latent Shinigami powers. By doing so, the Hollow essentially becomes the victim's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, page 13 Though Aizen designed White for the purpose of Hollowfying Shinigami souls, it is also capable of entering those of Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, page 6 Trivia *Sōsuke Aizen considers its name, White, to be ironic, for White has a black exterior but an "inner whiteness", due to its origins as a Shinigami's soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Manga Only Characters